Starstruck
by Akazai Kisaragi
Summary: AU. No Name is said to perform in your city very soon. What are you willing to do and sacrifice to watch your favourite band sing? Perhaps even meet the Levi Ackerman? (Levi x Reader)
1. Chapter 1: Stranger Danger

** ✮STARSTRUCK✮**

**CHAPTER 1: Stranger Danger**

A sigh left your mouth, disappointment clearly written across your lifeless face. Your favourite band - _No Name _\- was coming to your city this month! Yes, the, best pop rock band was performing near you! However, the ticket prices were far beyond your budget and they quickly sold out before you could even save up money. This was definitely the worst thing ever.

You longed to meet the five member band one day. Without any doubt, you were a true fan and could name all of them from heart. Jean Kirschtein, bass. Eren Jaeger, drums. Armin Arlet, piano and bass. Erwin Smith, electric guitar. And, of course, Levi Ackerman was the lead singer. Although he was the shortest, standing at only 160 cm, he held the best looks. Well, in most of the fandom anyway. There's a lot of controversy about who's the most attractive, but, in your heart and mind and soul, Levi would always be.

You found it quite odd how some fangirls 'shipped' the members together. Ereri, EreJean, Eruwin, Eremin, and more; poor Eren seems to be shipped around the most. Man, they make him sound like some box of shipments. Honestly, you weren't a hater of gay ships and not exactly a hardcore 'fujoshi' too. If they were fictional characters, then you'd also be a 'No Name yaoi' fan. The fans who shipped themselves with the members and aggressively called dibs were most annoying. Please, girls, what are the chances of you actually dating any of the celebrities? Like one in a billion. Let's all try to be sane and think realistically here. The fandom is already high on crack so let's not make it any worse, shall we? Even if you did bump into them they'd ether be in disguise or the security guards would be on you.

Anyway, going back to the hottest member- Uhm, haha, you mean, Levi! His voice is seriously the closest thing you will get to magic. No matter how depressed things are, you will feel better after being blessed with his godly voice. You guarantee it. It's no wonder why he's labelled 'Humanity's Best Singer'. During your stressful, hard times, his songs gave you the motivation to struggle through your troubles. Come to think of it... You might have been dead by now.

Unfortunately, you were another victim of bullying.

You had no idea why they treated you so badly. You didn't think you looked so ugly, stupid, or act very slutty like. Maybe it was your glasses? Then, you finally figured it out. The entire reason why you were bullied was connected to your own best friend, Gwen. The last person you could ever suspect. Somebody found out she was dating a 30 year old man (Gwen was only in grade 12 at the time) and she dared to spread a rumour about _**you **_being the one in a scandalous relationship! You didn't bother to listen to Gwen's tearful apology and graduated high school friendless, unloved, labelled a slutty loner. You didn't give a damn. You were just glad to get the hell out of that mess already.

Your thoughts were so cloudy that you failed to notice you bump into somebody. Or the noise of many books scatting all over the ground. And your glasses upon the sudden impact. The world blurred around you. Instantly, you snapped back into reality and faced the angered person in a sheepish manner.

"Tch, watch where you're going," he spat out, voice drained of any possible friendliness.

"S-Sorry," you replied, startled at his ice cold tone and began picking up his books along with your glasses.

After putting on your glasses, you noticed most of them were cooking and cleaning books. Maybe this man was expecting a baby soon. He looked around your age, a typical teenager. Oddly short though. Huh. You couldn't tell his age exactly since a mask covered his nose and mouth. His eyes were alarmingly cold, dark. Like the feathers on a raven's wing. An aura of mystery shrouded this guy. For some reason, he seemed familiar, almost as if you've seen him before.

"Brat, are you going to continue staring at me like a mindless idiot or hand me my books back?" His arms were crossed, a glare directed towards you.

". . . Here," you dropped the books in his hands, feeling very irritated, "for the record, I hope I never bump into you again."

"Feeling's mutual, four eyes brat," he began to walk away, not even saying thanks.

"What a rude midget," you angrily muttered, cursing under your breath, resisting from pushing people out of your way to the train. "Four eyes isn't even original!"

What a tiring day.

And top of all that, he just had to make it worse by talking that way to you. You should have just slapped that inconsiderate stranger. Maybe his mask would have fallen off from your rage. Then, you would know his face by memory. Exhausted, you collapsed on the train seat, letting your bag drop on the floor in front of the seat on your right. Not being able to go watch _No Name, _working 8 hours straight, and dealing with Mr. Rude has drained all your life energy. If this was a game, your HP would be dangerously red. Actually, you'd be dead by now.

You were so tired that you didn't notice how crowded and busy it was inside the train car.

Your eyes almost shut close for good when a gentle voice prevented you from doing so.

"Excuse me, um, can I move your bag and take the seat beside you?"

Startled, you curtly nodded to show that you heard him. But, the stranger took it as a yes and instantly sat beside you. His shoulders were against yours since it was so congested. You knew you should've taken the damn taxi today. A sigh left and you allowed your head to slump against the seat's uncomfortable pillow.

"Whoa, you seem really tired," the stranger noticed, a hint of worry shown.

"Tell me about it," you dryly laughed, not in the mood to pretend to be okay, "just a bad day."

"Same here," his laughter made me peer at the stranger, observing how green his eyes were.

How can he laugh when he has a bad day? Like Mr. Rude, he was also covering his face. Not with a mask, but, with a dark green handkerchief that had the white letters 'No Name' and the blue and white wings of freedom on it. Wait. **WHAT?! **Your inner fan girl immediately sprang to life and you could feel new found energy surge through your body.

"Are you wearing the exclusive original _No Name_ handkerchief the Eren Jaeger wore in their 2011 concert at Tokyo on December 27?!" You excitedly asked, resisting to shake the stranger's shoulders aggressively while hysterically shrieking.

He seemed to be unable to choose what to say, eyes avoiding mine. "U-uhm, yeah, kinda? I'm impressed. You actually remember where and when this handkerchief was worn? Wow," the young man seemed embarrassed.

"There's no need to be ashamed just because you're a fan boy of NN," you warmly smiled, "you know, some girls find it quite cute! And, yes, I think I may know the band better than they know themselves."

His cheeks were tinted pink and he replied, "I-Is that so? If you don't mind me asking, uh, what's your name?"

"_," you cheerfully answered, "and yours?"

"Uh, E-Er-Eric!"

"Cool! Like that classic Disney prince dude," you chuckled and he cracked a small grin.

"Yeah, something like that," his hand ran through his dark brown hair, the train skidded to a stop in the filthy rich part of the city, "anyway, gotta run, I'm late for something extremely important! Sorry and it was nice meeting you, _!"

"You too, Prince Charming," you loudly called out towards his retreating body among the loud chatter and laughter of the passengers.

No wonder he could afford that handkerchief! He's probably one of the sons of those big name CEO's! Or a billionaire! At least he wasn't like those snobby, obvoxious, rich jerks. He was really nice and a bit on the shy side. Cute. You'd take Eric instead of that insensitive jerk any day. Aw, you should have asked for his number. Even if that'd be slightly creepy for a stranger to ask. What if he was the same age as you? Well, you had to admit, he was good looking... Going back to topic, it's hard to find guys like that nowadays. One example would be Mr. Rude. Seems like everybody just doesn't care about respect or politeness anymore. It's sad really. You feel bad for this generation personally.

His green eyes delightfully haunted your thoughts all the way back home, your smile in full bloom.

* * *

**A/N: **Soo... I have no idea what made me write this, maybe, boredom from being on the road all the time... ^^; Well, hope y'all enjoyed this fanfic with no plot whatsoever! Feel free to point out any mistakes and please review! *-* I will love you forever if you do, I promise. :3 Danke, thankies to everybody who bothered to read this stupid thing.


	2. Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected

**CHAPTER 2: Expect the Unexpected**

"Hey,_, are you awake? Answer the phone, silly!" Your co-worker, Petra, poked your shoulder promptly.

"Ah, yeah, sorry," you sheepishly said and picked up the phone. "This is Avalon Security Services. How may I help you?"

A happy voice replied, "I'd like five bodyguards for an upcoming concert."

"What is your name, sir?"

"Dot Pixis."

After searching through the customers list quickly on the computer for that peculiar name, you stated, "I apologize, but, it appears that this is your first time working with Avalon. Is this correct, sir?"

"Yes," he laughed, "I'm a bit new to this city of yours. The bodyguards aren't for an old man like me. They're for my boys."

You had to bite back a sigh. Another paranoid rich person. The crime rate isn't even that high here!

"Ah, I see. Would you like to choose them at the store or for us to come here?"

"I can come today."

"Oh," you were genuinely taken by surprise, "um, well, that's great! The next available time slot is 2:30 PM. Does that sound good?"

"Just lovely."

"Great. If you have any further questions, call 884-906-4545."

"Alright, see you later!" He informally yet cheerfully bid good bye and hung up.

You stared at the phone in disbelief. How can people be so happy? What's their secret? Perhaps you just think too negatively too often.

"That guy sounded oddly happy," Petra commented while doing paperwork.

"Oh, uh, was it on speaker?"

"Nah, just that his voice is loud," she giggled, adjusting her ponytail holding perfect straight orange locks, "so,_, did anything out of the ordinary happen yesterday?"

"Not really. . . why?"

She grinned. "You were daydreaming earlier. We've been working here for so long that I can read you like a book now! Who's the lucky man, hm?"

Your cheeks flushed by instinct, you argued, "Nobody, Petra, I swear! My love life is as dead as black and white television."

"Aww, are you sure you don't want to go to the club with me this Saturday? Ymir, Sasha, and Christa will be there too! It'll be fun and, maybe, you'll bump into Mr. Right! Besides, you never do anything fun with us anymore!"

"Ha. Sure. Totally clubbing is my thing," sarcasm oozed from your tone, eyes desperately watching the phone to ring again.

Playfully, Petra nudged you and whispered, "Don't worry, I can keep a secret."

"It's not what you think," you muttered, "just random strangers."

Over exaggeratedly, the orange-haired woman gasped loudly. "Wow, didn't recall you to be that type-"

"_I'm not like **that**_!" You tried your best not to strangle the dear life out of her.

"Kinky," she winked, laughing.

"You know I would never do that," you tried to reason with your Cheshire cat grinning, entertained co-worker.

"Times have changed, _," Petra broadly smiled, "who knows just how many secrets you have hidden in that mind of yours!"

"Sh-Shut up, Petra!"

* * *

"Mr, Pixis, I presume?"

The balding old man smiled, gold eyes friendly crinkling. "That is correct, miss. And what is your name?"

"_," you briefly introduced yourself, then, gestured towards the five bodyguards, "these are our best guys available. Church, Springer, Reiner, Bertholdt, and Hanji."

"A girl bodyguard? That's pleasantly surprising," the man chuckled.

The moment those words escaped his mouth, Hanji adjusted her glasses and replied, "I may be female, however, I guarantee I am the smartest one here."

"That is good. Very good," briefly, he observed each of them and nodded in delight. "Just perfect. How much do I owe you if I need them for two weeks?"

Due to surprise, you hesitated then answered, "It's charged either $500 or $750 per day, depending if you want them armed or not."

"Armed please," a grin was plastered on his face, "never know if their audience will become too crazy."

"Audience? That brings me to my next point... What exactly do you need bodyguards for? An event? Security reasons for a classified meeting? Flight to a possibly dangerous country?"

He laughed out loud.

"I wish, missy! It's not as exciting or Hollywood-like at all. Just a concert. However, the boys are planning to stay in this area for two weeks. A bit like a vacation if I dare say."

This Pixis Dot guy is just full of surprises, huh?

"So, uhm, the total comes to $52 500. That is with five armed bodyguards for all-day," you slowly said, making sure that he understood every word.

"Do you accept debit?"

Your eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets. This guy seriously owned a debit card with that much money in it?! Rich people these days are unbelievable.

"Y-Yes, here's the machine," you said after Hanji passed the portable debit card machine to you, smiling for who knows what reason.

Pixis entered his pin and the transaction was successful.

"I'd like to have the bodyguards at 1830 Shiganshina St, promptly at 7:30 AM. It's an apartment a bit far from Metropolis. Wouldn't want any crowd awaiting us every morning at the front door, screaming _No Name _non-stop! The members just might turn crazier then they already are," he chuckled and handed me a key, "25th floor. Room number 252. Here's the key inside. Tomorrow, I'll give each of them one for themselves."

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you for doing business with us, Mr. Pixis."

"No, thank _you_, _," before he stepped out of the exit, his voice rang out, "and please, you all are free to just call me Pixis!"

He didn't even allow you any time to ask if he had any questions. Well then. You guess that's all.

Church raised an eyebrow. "So. . . time to pack, I assume?"

"Hehe, I hope he doesn't mind a few of my test subjects living at that apartment," Hanji eyeglasses' frames gleamed in excitement.

Before you could protest, Springer commented, "Maybe there'll be a pool and an ice rink there too. No Name's members are probably millionaires, billionaires!"

"Alright guys," you raised your voice against their stimulated conversations, "stay on task and start packing like Church said."

"What a party pooper," the female bodyguard pouted.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry how OOC everybody sounds! XD I should make the sub-genre 'Parody', haha! Oh yeah, if any of you forgot, Church is Farlan, Springer is Connie, and I think the rest is self-explanatory. ^^; Thanks for all the follows, faves, and one review (Shazzawazza67) haha! :)

I think you all know the drill? Starts with an R ends with a W? :3


	3. Chapter 3: No Name ? !

**CHAPTER 3: No Name?!**

While walking the bodyguards back to their dorms to pack, Church smirked and exclaimed, "Who would have thought we'd be given the job of protecting No Name? This all seems to be some cliché Hollywood movie."

"Yeah, I agree, um... They're like one of the top big name bands in the world, I think," Bertholdt shyly replied.

"This must be four eyes' lucky day," Reiner chuckled, "for once, the clients aren't old rich men that tend to be overweight."

Beginning to fasten her pace, Hanji huffed, "That doesn't matter to me!"

"Am I the only one who's never listened to No Name's songs?" Springer asked, scratching his nearly bald head. "I've heard of them online, but, never bothered to actually listen."

"Probably the only one in this population centre. You need to be more out there, Connie," Hanji grinned and skipped into her dorm, not caring if she slammed her door shut.

The blonde, the almost bald, and the tall entered their dorm, chatting amongst themselves. Perhaps they really were excited for their new job. Hard to think Pixis just called yesterday too. It's a weird world.

"Manager," Church turned to face you. "How come that crazy scientist wannabe is allowed to have a huge dorm by herself? Who knows what she's experimenting in there with all that space? I'm certain the cleaning lady never enters there in fear of her life. I, on the other hand, have to deal with all these guys everyday."

"You know the rules, Church, girls and boys have to be separated," you would have rolled your eyes if you weren't working, "besides, it's only six others. You work with three of them almost all the time. Schultz and Zacharius are your seniors, how could they be bothering you?"

"Changing the topic won't work on me, Manager. I am a fully grown man. I'm absolutely capable of living by myself and not causing a disaster." He pointed out.

"I hardly doubt you are judging by how messy your bed is," you muttered under your breath.

"What did you just say, Manager? Didn't quite catch that."

"I said, get packing already. The driver leaves at exactly 6:00 AM tomorrow, with or without all passengers," you sternly stated, eyes hard on the bodyguard, "however, if you desire to, there's always the other option of public transportation. It would be your responsibility to show up on time and-"

"Fine, _fine. _I get it, Manager," Church retreated behind the door, slouching unenthusiastically.

You massaged your temples, shutting your eyes. That guy can be a handful sometimes. You wonder why he even chose to become a bodyguard if he constantly complains about everything at Avalon. Honestly, he would make a better critique. That way, Church would get paid to whine all day. Almost all the other bodyguards have their own dream jobs. Hanji wants to become a biologist for research purposes. Bertholdt has skills rivalling a professional chef, but, he comes from a family of bodyguards and secret agents. You have no idea what the others wanted to be. But, you knew Springer would be excellent in the customer service area and Farlan could, just maybe, even become a prosecutor.

As for you, well, you haven't decided if working in Avalon is good enough or if you wanted more.

The job of managing bodyguards pays well already. Is this the job you want to live with for the rest of your life? A very deep, sentimental question indeed.

* * *

After yet another tiring day at work, you sat in your usual seat in the train, on the corner seat facing the city view. It was almost 7:00 PM already. Time flew by when you had to review everything to all five bodyguards for all possible situations during a concert, house break in, robbery, assault, etc. Of course, Church had to be arrogant as usual and point out all your errors. What a stuck up jerk. Reiner and Hanji got into a fight over some stupid trivial thing. Springer and Bertholdt were obedient like normal; but, well, Springer wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. They never said being a teacher was included in this manager occupation!

The moment you graduated high school with top marks, you were sent a strange letter declaring how you should study in security for your high deduction and memorization skills. Somehow, they knew you were great at self-defense at first aid too. Looks like that stupid safety camp your parents forced you into actually turned out to be useful. And so, you completed a SIA training course at Level 3. Apparently, you're one of the youngest people ever (at only 18 and a half) to complete that course. Well, you would have been 19 already if you didn't have a late birthday. The perks of being you.

Ever since then, you've been working in Avalon as one of the most respected managers.

You're not sure if it has something to do with the age bit, but, it's better than nothing. Better than the high school treatment you received.

"Four eyes brat, unfortunately, we meet again."

That peculiar rude voice pulled your conscious back into reality and you glared at the masked shorty.

"You know, you can always not talk to me if I'm that 'unfortunate' to you," you retorted, frowning.

"Tch. Believe me, brat, I wouldn't say a word to you on a regular basis."

"Oh? Then what's so irregular about right now?"

"I want to sit and this is the only available seat in this train car," he sighed like it was a big deal, "shit, I really must be cursed."

"Since I happen to be nicer then you, I'll let you sit there," you said through gritted teeth, regretting every moment of forgetting your earphones at home.

"Don't worry, I would have taken it with or without your consent," the rude stranger seemed to have smirked and sat down, after wiping the seat with a white handkerchief.

You had to bite your lips hard to stop laughing. "S-Sorry to be offensive, but, what the hell?"

"What?"

"You do realize it isn't normal for people to wipe their seat in public."

"So? I don't give a damn, brat."

You stared at him with the most disbelief possible and muttered, "Never mind."

"Besides, I'd rather not get sick and stay clean."

"Wait. Are you one of those people with Automysophobia?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Phobia of getting dirty. Basically, a clean freak."

He scoffed. "I just prefer to be clean. Is that a sin?"

"To the degree you're taking it to, perhaps."

"Who are you even, four eyes? Should I believe you're stalking me if we do meet again?"

Now, it was your turn to scoff. "Me stalking you? With all due respect, I believe it's all backwards here."

"And you didn't answer my question yet."

"Why should I?"

"Taking that as 'I'd love to be called four eyes brat'," his eyes were even smaller than usual, maybe he was smiling or silently laughing or squinting at you.

You sighed and came up with a fake name on the spot. "Fine. It's Tori."

He snickered. "Hell, were your parents drunk when they named you?"

"It's short for _Victoria_," you heatedly argued back, "and it's a perfectly normal name. How about you, huh?"

"Lee."

Laughter instantly racked your body. "Lee?!"

The shorty did not seemed amused at all and arched an eyebrow. "It's short for _Leonardo_," he mimicked you with an exaggerated high pitched voice, "and it's a normal name, dumbass."

With clenched fists, you spat out, "The nickname should be Leon, not Lee. I really hope you're talking about another dumbass. Or I will kick your sorry ass off of that seat, _Leonardo_."

To your dismay, he didn't seem to be affected.

"I'd love to see you try, _Victoria,_" he seemed very sarcastic.

"May I tell you I passed a SIA training course?"

"I, myself, have also taken many self-defense classes," he stated and his gray eyes bored into your angry _e/c_ ones, "I'd hate to seriously injure a girl."

Before you even knew it yourself, you fiercely said, "I'd hate to seriously injure a _midget_."

* * *

A/N: OoO Levi isn't gonna be happy haha! Everybody is so OOC, I'm sorry! XD I don't even know why I chose Leonardo for Levi well maybe it's because Rivaille sounds like Raviolli and reminds me of Chef Boyardo and that rhymes with Leonardo, I dunno! x3 I just realized how strange it is for a teenager to be a manager of bodyguards... Let's just assume you're a super genius like Akane Tsunemori from Psycho Pass! XD She's like, what, 20? 19 is still considered a teen, right? XD Or I could change the age, but, meh. (If anybody was wondering Zacharius is Mike and Schultz is Gunther. Don't ask me what the ages of the characters in this story is because I, honestly, have no idea at this point. Use your imagination!)

Oh yeah, e/c means eye colour.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think! ^u^ Thank you for bothering to read, like, fave, and review! :3


	4. Chapter 4: Aboard the Bandwagon

**CHAPTER 4: Aboard the Bandwagon**

The entire atmosphere changed in the blink of an eye. An furious fire ignited in the stranger's usually calm grey eyes. With no doubt, you knew his lips were pursed into a deep frown. On spur of moment, you felt like a midget sitting in the train beside the angered figure. Voices inside your head frantically screamed to run away and retreat while you still can. Get the hell out of there until all chaos breaks loose. Even the passengers surrounding you seemed to notice and avoided eye contact in your general area. The train halted to a stop. Your eyes followed him promptly standing up.

Nervously, you started to speak. "Look, erm, I didn't mean to–"

"Shut it, four eyes brat," he harshly cut your apology mid-way and swiftly walked off the vehicle, hands shoved in his pockets.

You blinked.

That guy's anger disappeared in a flash. What is wrong with him? Lee looked so mad earlier that you thought he just might have actually 'seriously injured' you. Well, that was what your instincts were telling you anyway. Why do you even care? He's literally just some rude, shorter than average stranger you happen to bump into while taking public transportation. You shouldn't bother to hold concern over somebody you hardly know. Come to think of it... You don't even know what half of Lee's face looks like.

Besides, there's much more important business to focus on. Tomorrow morning, you get the chance to meet the band you've been dying to see in reality. It truly was like a miracle was sent down from heaven. A wish upon shooting stars that actually came true. All those dreary days of longing to talk to the blessed members of No Name flashed in the back of your mind. Levi Ackerman, himself, resembled a dream too good to be true. You already felt light-headed at the sight of him online; who knows how you'll react when you see him in real life? Frankly, you wouldn't be so shocked if you fainted at the sight of No Name's renounced singer. Just the thought of breathing the same oxygen as the celebrity made you ecstatic, as creepy as that sounded. You're starting to sound like one of those super obsessive No Name fan girls who forcefully claim "dibs" on one member. C'mon, they're real people too. Being shipped with other people is something you don't want to deal with. The members of the band are most likely so used to all the crazy fans. For you, well, being overwhelmed and frustrated with the berserk crowds sounded like how you would react to all the fame.

The one thing you didn't want to screw up was his first impression of you.

Too bad you had to be in your usual manager work outfit tomorrow. Otherwise, you would have dressed up for the occasion. Meeting No Name was the equivalent to meeting the Queen of England in your world. There was one thing you knew for certain. Keeping a professional composure in front of the five hottest men on Earth will be the struggle of your lifetime.

* * *

Even though it was only 5:30 in the morning, you were surging with energy. Today would be one of the most memorable days ever! From the moment you rolled off your bed, a pleasant smile graced your face. Deep down, you felt anxious as well. What if they viewed you as a young, irresponsible bodyguard manager? What if you are not high enough for No Name's standards? So many questions swirled in your head, gradually increasing your worry level.

"Don't worry, _," you muttered while grabbing your black work trench coat and car keys, "the only thing you really should worry about is keeping calm around them."

Out of the five bodyguards, you knew Church would be the most rebellious one. Constantly ridiculing all your mistakes at the office, offering not so nice side comments, and basically acting like a dick was Farlan Church's motto at work. Ever so often, he was just a pain in the ass to deal with. From one perspective, he could be classified as bad as Leonardo - the midget at the bus - or, perhaps, even worse. But, things have died down recently. Church seems to have gained some respect for you. You remember that small smile of his when you praised him for his analytic skills once. It was kind of cute. Anyway, in all truth, you're so relieved his difficult attitude is simmering down.

Once you arrived, only Bertholdt and Church were present in the waiting area for the bus. After all, it was only 5:45 AM.

Bertholdt noticed you and gave a curt wave. "Good morning, Manager."

"Oi, Manager, I thought you'd be the first one here," Church remarked, frowning.

"Good morning, Bertholdt. Not even a good morning, Church?" You sigh, not surprised at all.

He gave you a look. "Greetings and farewells take up too much time. I'd much rather get straight to the point."

"Can you at least try to be polite with the band members and Mr. Pixis?"

"Of course, it's part of my job," the bodyguard let out a chuckle, "I don't fancy on getting laid off so soon."

Bertholdt interjected, "Especially, uhm, when we're about to meet one of the top bands in the world... That itself is a one in a lifetime opportunity."

In response, Church merely shrugged his shoulders. "Band members or not, they're still people. Well, in this case, people with inflated egos."

You lightly punched him. "What happened to the whole polite act, Church?"

"I don't know if you can see; but, they're not here," he gestured to the three of them, "therefore, it doesn't apply, Manager."

"You know, Church, I feel bad for whoever will end up dating you," the words flew out of your mouth before you realized it.

Bertholdt began to modestly chuckle while Church directed a dark glare towards you.

"Not like you have any boyfriend yourself,_," he retaliated, daring to use your first name in the workplace.

The other bodyguard stopped laughing and nervously stared at us. "G-guys, we're supposed to be a _team_," Bertholdt apprehensively spoke, "not opposing enemies. Please."

"Bertholdt has a point," you stated, still holding your displeased gaze at Church. "We are required to cooperate and work together."

"Manager, on the contrary, that's all I've been doing here ever since day one," he bluntly replied.

"That is what you _think _you have been doing," you couldn't help but shake your head in dismay.

Bertholdt quietly added, "Sorry Farlan, but, I. . . it's kind of true. You tend to have a habit of, um, starting arguments in our room."

"Those were reasonable arguments, Hoover," his eyes traveled from you to his fellow bodyguard, "I can't help but correct mistakes people to around me. I'm merely doing them a favour."

"To the extent you're taking it to," he mumbled under his breath, "everyone feels constantly bombarded with his critiques."

Church raised an eyebrow and cupped his left ear. "Excuse me, Hoover? Couldn't quite hear you through those incoherent mumbles."

At that moment, Bertholdt glanced at you in a way where it seemed he just thought, 'See, told you so.' Footsteps of loud running echoed from a nearby hallway and all three of you turned to look in that general direction. A brunette with glasses and a buff blonde bodyguard came sprinting towards your way. You waved at them, a knowing smile spreading across your face. It wasn't unusual for those two to be late all the time.

Still smiling, you greeted, "Good morning, Hanji. Reiner."

"_Sorryyy I'm late, Manager!" _Hanji screamed, trying to fix her disheveled brown hair into a ponytail, "my alarm was turned off! Or maybe I forgot to turn on my alarm?! Anyway, you know how I'm literally the only girl in my room! Wait. . . wait, it's only 5:56 AM! Never mind, I'm just on time-"

"Shut the hell up, Hanji, it's only six in the damn morning," Reiner yawned, stretching his arms. "I could hear you panicking in your room! Do you ever realize you could speak a bit softer?"

"Maybe if I was Berty," she grinned and nudged Bertholdt playfully.

"U-uhm yeah," the shy bodyguard uncertainly said.

"Do you see the people I have to put up with five times a week, Manager?" Church reasoned, "This is what I mean by having to correct mistakes regularly."

"Sometimes, we don't want our mistakes to be corrected," Hanji argued. "Some inventions came from accidents! And accidents are technically mistakes!"

With disbelief, Church retorted, "I can't even comprehend what she just said. Her logic is too far from the norm."

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Perfectionist-Criticizer," Hanji frowned and poked his chest. "But, not all of us can act the way you want us to. We're all individuals with our own separate mindsets. You're definition of normal is most definitely different from mine, Reiner's, Berty's, Manager's and everybody else!"

"Nonetheless, standards, common sense, and the law are still important to keep this society from going crazy. If everybody one day decided what was legal and illegal, all of us would lose our safety and security."

"Gotta agree with Church on that one," Reiner crossed his arms. "A lawless world. . . that's a place I wouldn't want to be in."

"Me too," Bertholdt nodded his head curtly.

Soon enough, a tour bus came rolling in. The windows were tinted the darkest shade of black. Was the band and Pixis inside? You thought they'd be waiting for you at their apartment away from Metro. Guess not. You prayed for the best as you climbed aboard the vehicle. After all, what's the worst that could happen? Find out No Name is actually a group of arrogant douches? No, they'd still have their good looks. Whatever happens will happen. That is that. After what seemed to be an eternity, you entered through the doors, trying to slow down your accelerated pulse.

Three words made you stop dead in your tracks.

". . . . Four eyes brat?"

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! Man, I'm evil. I haven't updated this thing since last year. Same goes to my other fanfic Handcuffs. What do you think of the plot so far? Good, bad? I'd love to hear what you guys think through comments or PM. Feel free to suggest whatever or point out silly mistakes of mine, haha. ^^

By the way if any of you are confused, I changed Avalon Security Services to Stohess Security Services.


	5. Chapter 5: First Impressions

**CHAPTER 5: First (Bad) Impressions**

Your mouth dropped open.

His eyes were wide open.

"_What are you doing here?!_"

"Why the hell are **_you_** here?"

Farlan snickered and glanced between the both of us. "I take it you two have already been acquainted quite nicely, huh."

Pixis's simply laughed at the sight and smiled. "This will make introductions much easier since the 'leaders' know each other already."

"Unfortunately," Levi's face was slightly scrunched in disgust as if your presence infected himself.

You scoffed and hastily shot back, "Pardon me, _'Leonardo'_?"

"You are not pardoned," he paused then continued on, "'_Victoria_'."

Eren's eyes widened in realization and he broke out into a big goofy grin. ". . . so, um, it's you! The No Name fan girl who's always on the train. Never thought we'd meet again."

For a moment you forgot about the rude midget and smiled back at the young man. "Yeah," you laughed, "I can't believe I didn't recognize you! If I did, I would have-"

"Or me," Levi bluntly stated.

"Shut up," you mouthed at him, completely done with him and his existence.

Church and Jean seemed to be amused by the banter going between you and No Name's lead singer. It wasn't your fault that you did not realize this bastard was the guy you've been admiring for almost all of your life. It was infuriating to discover that your number one idol turned out to be the worst douche midget ever. Like what the actual hell? You've been waiting for this moment for so long. And this happens? This is some real ironic shit happening right now.

Church snickered. "And you told me to have better manners when you practically sweared at No Name's singer? Hypocrite."

"You have no _say _in this matter, Church," you spat out, inhaling sharply.

Today was going to be a long strenuous day.

"This day will be so long now," Levi sighed then got into the car, "let's try to survive, shall we?"

* * *

Their apartment was so beautiful.

Damn.

The plain word 'apartment' didn't seem to fit this wonderful work of building and cement and paint. It was literally a mansion but shaped as towers. It had this homely feeling to it, you could not pinpoint why. The roof was painted happy red and the walls were lined with light chocolate beige. The doors were red with beige edges framing it. You would kill to live in a place this nice. A cute garden with a gazebo stood in the front, daffodils, sunflowers, daisies and cherry blossom trees surrounded the place. A pleasant scent of flowers filled your nostrils and just made everything seem better. Even if that bastard midget lived here.

"Welcome to our home," Levi snickered. "Better close your mouth, Victoria, unless you fancy eating flies."

"Ha. Funny," your eyes narrowed at his answer.

"Whoa, this is the perfect place to experiment without being called by the po-po!" Hanji exclaimed, examining the place in every inch. "Can we visit more often, Manager?"

"Uh, that is up to No Name-"

"We wouldn't mind," all the members of No Name said, excluding the unhappy leader.

"What the hell guys? Why do you want _them _here outta all people?"

Eren pouted. "Well-well, it gets lonely here sometimes."

"All the time," Jean corrected. "No pretty girls here."

With his hood covering most of his face, Armin nodded then added. "True. Not much reading material too."

Erwin sighed. "It's because Levi doesn't like going outside much. Hopefully, that will change in time-"

"No. What lies," Levi answered back, glaring at the blonde.

He smiled. "You just don't want to admit it, do you, Heichou?"

You blinked. "Heichou?"

"We like to call him Corporal," Eren explained, "it's sort of this tradition now."

"A tradition that needs to be dropped immediately," he quickly replied, frowning deeply.

"I think it's quite cute and fitting," Hanji teased him, patting his head.

"Never," Levi seemed to rise in height as fire blazed in his orbs, "touch me ever again, peasant."

"Whoa," Hanji backed off and laughed. "What's your problem, Levi?"

"I don't want dirty hands infecting my clean hair."

"A clean freak, huh?" She smirked. "Just like Manager."

"No-"

"No-"

"See you both even deny it!" Hanji laughed crazily. "I smell something fishy indeed."

Erwin raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"These two," she shamelessly pointed between us, "obviously have a lot in common but refuse to acknowledge it. Why? They are afraid. Scared of finally finding possibly the 'one'. Plus, the fact that they didn't exactly have good first impressions of each other. I bet, by the end of this month, they will be-"

"Please shut up, shitty four eyes," Levi cut her off and you glared. "No, not you, surprisingly."

"Gee. Thanks, I guess," you stately said.

"Your welcome, brat."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

Eren sighed. "Can we please at least _try_ to act well around each other? . . . It's just you two, you know. . ."

"Yeah," Armin added. "You guys just need to screw already or something."

"What the hell are you **_implying_**, Armin?"

"You'll figure it out soon 'nough," he yawned then started walking to the apartment. "I'll be in my room, chillin', if you need me, okay."

"I'll do the same as well," Levi stated. "Nobody is allowed to step one foot into my room, understand?"

"Wow, insecure much-"

"Shut up, brat."

"Why don't you just-"

"_Guys!_" Eren desperately stated.

"This is getting ridiculous," Erwin shook his head. "Even this is a lot for Levi."

"Not true," he crossed his arms and marched inside. "What the hell are you guys on anyway? It's cold; let's go."

You barked out in laughter. "It's freaking summertime!"

"Still cold for the average summer day."

"It's 35 degrees!"

"Tch. Cold."

"You are not human."

"You do not know the definition of my cold."

"Let's go with that," you shook your head and followed him inside, not sure what to expect

* * *

A/N: damnn sorry for taking a while to update. reach 15 reviews for next chappie?


	6. Chapter 6: Never Judge Covers

**Chapter 6: Never Judge Covers**

"Shitty glasses, I specifically asked for _no visitors _to my room," Levi narrowed his eyes as you stepped inside his room.

Total clean freak.

Everything was orderly.

The books on the black shelf for alphabetically and colour coded. The clothes hanging in his closet were all organized by colour and type. Jesus, even his desk was clutter free. Not a single speck of dust survived here. You felt like the only dirty, cluttered in this room. It was unnerving. Levi stood there, tapping his foot impatiently against the spotless ebony floor.

"Brat, get out already."

"Do you not know how to mess?" You gestured to the entire place.

He arched an eyebrow. "I live with cleanliness."

"Hm. Are you gay?"

Levi exhaled heavily and began to massage his temples. "What the hell do you think, _?"

"I think you are hiding in the closet," you burst out in laughter.

Once again, he sighed. "Funny."

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, you crept behind him and slung your arm around his neck pushing him shorter. "C'mon," you whispered, "we all know you are."

He growled then the door swung open.

"Hey, Manager!-" Hanji's voice rang out.

Awkward.

"O-oh, I see!~" The brunette hysterically laughed. "Sorry to disturb your activities, Manager. Have fun~" She slowly shut the door, glasses sparkling to the max.

"Jesus Christ," Levi pushed you off him and scowled. "Now, Shitty Glasses 2.0 thinks we were doing something sensual!"

"Sensual? No, she very well knows I was beating your sorry ass!" You corrected, smirking.

"I hate you," he seethed and sat on the couch, arms crossed. "This is _exactly _why I have a no visitors policy."

"I'm not merely a visitor. I am the Manager of your bodyguards," you pointed out.

"A rather useless, careless, annoying one at that. Tch."

"You really are an asshole," you shook your head. "I shouldn't have expected better."

He stood up and smirked. "Why? Were you into me. . . Manager _?"

"You wish," you snorted, fully knowing of how much you're lying. "Oh wait. You're gay. Almost slipped out of my mind."

「うそ。あいしてるですか。」

"I don't speak Japanese genius," you glared at him. "What'd you say?"

"Nothing of importance."

"Sure. Who's lying now?"

"So you do admit to lying-"

"No, I-"

"Just admit it, _, you are deeply in-"

"I am not! You're so hung up over this. I'd think you were the one who-"

"Not a chance. You are so-"

"Something tells me you want me to like-"

"No way in hell-"

"How rude-"

"Stop cutting me off-"

"Same could be said to you-"

"_Just stop this_-"

"_No, **you stop this-"**_

"_**Shitty brat**_-"

"No, I am Manager."

"Just get out already!"

"Why?"

"You're giving me a goddamn migraine."

"Too bad."

「てめえ。くろせえ、 まねじゃあ-さん。」

"Not this Japanese thing again," you scowled.

"Learn another language then, brat," he scowled back.

"Too lazy for that crap."

"Pardon? Japanese is not crap."

"Please," you scoffed. "It's practically a dead language already. Japan's birth rate is less than their death rate."

"Shut the hell up."

"Aren't you half French? Just stick to that."

"I barely know French."

"Your name is _Levi_."

"That could be Japanese."

"I can't even anymore."

"Get out! How many damn times?"

"Until you admit you are, in fact, gay," you smiled deviously.

"Jesus Christ-"

"C'mon. Just three words."

"I'm not confessing to someone of the likes of you."

"Not _that_! 'I am gay'."

"Nice to know. Hit it up with Hanji then."

"You sneaky cunt-"

"I am the leader of No Name."

"So?"

"We are universal stars."

"So?"

"Peasant, you should be bowing down to me," Levi stated forwardly.

"Excuse me; some people don't give a damn about social standings," you scoffed, "we all die in the end anyway."

"Question is whether you'll die remembered or just another dead person taking up space in the cemetery six feet under, rotting away."

"Oddly deep for someone like you."

"What do you mean someone like me? Tch."

"See."

He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time and physically began to push you out of his room.

"You don't know when to go away, do you?" Levi growled as you stood your ground slightly.

Damn. He's strong. Your grip on the floor was beginning to fail.

"Well, who knows? Maybe the leader has deep dark secrets the world wouldn't want to know! It'd definitely increase my daily income."

"Selfish bitch."

"Please, you're the rude, arrogant, bastard of No Name."

"At least I have an appreciated name."

"You know," you paused and he stopped pushing you, "you do have a point."

"Finally, you-"

"Lee is a really common name around here. Especially for Asians like you!" You grinned playfully.

"Christ," Levi rolled his eyes. "I actually, _for once, _thought your mind was competent."

You shrugged your shoulders. "Bitches me crazy, right?"

"Yes and this 'crazy bitch' is going sayonara."

"You and your stupid Japanese again-"

Before you know it, Levi literally picked you up and carried you out of your room in a split second. You were about to slap his smug face until he slammed the door in front of your face. Rude much.

"Guess nobody got laid, disappointing you two," Armin murmured from the couch, peering from his Sports Illustrated magazine featuring some bikini whore on the front revealing practically all skin.

You simply said nothing and proceeded to fall onto the seat beside the blonde.

"I thought you were the quiet and smart one, Armin."

He answered nonchalantly. "Please our Manager dictates who we are on stage. We don't have a personality performing. It's all an act. Duh."

"Then, _who _are you?"

"Armin Arlert."

You blinked.

"Don't you feel kinda blocked? I mean, constantly acting like someone else must be such a pain in the arse."

Eyes focused on the magazine, he stoically stated, "Someone who can't sacrifice anything can never change anything."

"Is this a No Name kinda thing with all these deep sayings?"

"Perspective thing," Armin mumbled and lazily flipped the page over.

Jean strolled into the living room with a can of pop in his hand. His hair was all disheveled like he either took a nap or was making out with someone hardcore. Hm.

"Kirschtein, Bodt called earlier," the pianist stated, smirking slightly.

"Shut the hell up," he frowned and crossed his arms. "Stop assuming we're something that we're not!"

"I did not state such thing. Just said that he called."

"Your frickin' face said otherwise!"

"As I said earlier," Armin winked in your direction, "perspective matters."

"Christ, not this Armin Q&amp;A sesh again," Jean sipped his pop and walked away, proudly sticking his middle finger in the air while doing so.

"Your friendship with the main bass seems to be going swimmingly well," you commented.

"He is just jealous since I can play bass too," he lowered his voice. "Don't tell him, but, I can play electric bass guitar and acoustic double bass. It's similar to a cello. Technically, I'm more talented. However, if I said that, it would cause unnecessary disorder within No Name."

"Awfully thoughtful."

"Nope. If there is disorder in No Name, decrease in organization which leads to screw ups during concerts. Resulting in decreasing sales, lower income for me. In the end, all for me," he corrected, grinning from ear-to-ear.

You shivered.

"Evil."

"Why thank you. I appreciate it."

"Uhm, most would-"

"I acknowledge that."

". . . You're much more different than I expected."

"Once again, thanks."

"It's like every member has their own self-bloated egos."

"Don't all international celebrities do?"

You shook your head. "Armin Arlert, I."

"I hate fragments, do continue."

"Can't even."

"Oh. How disappointing. Another wretched Tumblr, attention seeking, girl. Farewell, Miss _." He abruptly stood up and saluted, escaping to another room with his magazine rolled perfectly in his back pocket.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I updated! Review please. Thanks.


	7. Chapter 7: Fight Me

**CHAPTER 7: Fight Me**

It seemed like everyone was busy with their own business.

You sighed.

The bodyguard crew were unpacking in their own respectful dorms. _No Name'_s members chose to hide out in their rooms too. Did you have ebola or something? Geez.

Out of the blue, you hear someone shyly say, "Uhm, Hi _!"

You turned around to the source of sound and found Eren warmly smiling at you.

"Oh, hey 'Eric'," you playfully greeted back.

He stammered out, "I-I didn't mean to lie! I. . . It's just the policy of being apart of this group."

"It's fine. I get it. Being famous must be hard, Eren," you laughed.

"Yeah," he sheepishly chuckled, running a hand through his dark brown locks, "especially when the fan girls get a bit too, erm, e-excited."

You smiled. "I can only imagine."

Randomly, Eren held out his black mask in front of you.

"Um, earlier you said you really liked this s-so," he shut his eyes and exclaimed, cheeks dusted with red, "take this as a welcome gift, _!"

Your jaw dropped open. Too cute. Eren reminded you so much of this adorable nerd back in the good old days of high school.

"No, I can't possibly-"

"Please take it," he firmly stated and placed the precious thing in my hands.

"Oh, Eren," you threw your hands around him and hugged, "thank you so much!"

"N-n-no problem!" He stuttered out and hesitantly responded back.

"Tch. Brats," Levi's voice echoed throughout the room and he grabbed a handful of Eren's hair in a yanking motion."

"I-i-itai, heichou!" Eren yelped, trying his best not to show his pain.

It was kind of iconic. Eren was at least a head taller than Levi. Yet it was clear who was stronger here.

"You do not associate with, four eyed shitheads like _that_," he seethed and let him go. "You know better, Jaeger."

"Y-Yes, sir!" He exclaimed while rubbing his head.

You glared at Levi with the most deadliest poison.

"You can't just do that to one of the members!" You raised your voice to the expressionless leader.

"And?"

"It's immoral and disrespectful-"

"Irrelevant," Levi dismissed your thoughts. "Jaeger, we have a concert tomorrow. Practice your solos and choreography. Only Kami-sama knows how much your dancing needs a miracle."

Eren flinched and remained silent.

This was injustice.

"If you keep ignoring _this shithead_," you cracked your knuckles. "I'll show you why I chose to work in this career."

Levi smirked and scoffed. "I doubt you would last three seconds in a fight."

"Try me."

"N-no, _, please you don't have to-" Eren pleaded with puppy eyes.

"This ass needs to know when enough's enough," you spat out, staring at the lead singer with eyes of disgust.

You can't believe this was the same guy you looked up to.

This was the person that _helped_ you through your hard times.

It seemed like a fantasy. You really did think he was amazing. _Did. _

Erwin walked in between us, smiling uneasily.

"Guys, we're supposed to **_cooporate_**, not cause mass destruction-"

"Shut up, Smith," Levi gritted his teeth. "Why did we hire these amateur bodyguards-"

"Oh, _oh, you did **not just go there****!**_"

You were beyond pissed.

Nobody messes with your bodyguards.

No one.

Even if they're the lead singer of No Name.

Without hesitation, your first connected with Levi's face. It was almost like it was a badass slow motion part of an equally badass fighting scene. Erwin's mouth fell open. Eren's eyes were widened to the size of saucers.

"Yo, Manager-" Hanji stopped yelling when she saw the scene. "Crap, Levi, what did you do to piss her off? I don't even remember the last time she punched anyone! Congratulations."

"This is not something to joke about," Erwin sternly told the crazy scientist wannabe.

"Somebody pass me some popcorn~" She smiled evilly.

"H-H-Hanji, you're scary. . ." Eren murmured.

Levi glared. "I would hit you back, but, apparently boys hitting girls is not accepted in this society-"

"Too bad," you spat out. "Girls can hit just as good as boys."

Hanji cheered and the other two band members just exchanged concerned glances.

This couldn't possibly end well.


	8. Chapter 8: Titans

**Chapter 8: Titans**

Levi looked livid.

It was almost like you were preparing for you funeral as you watched his leg moved upwards, intending to kick with major injuries inflicted.

"Whoa, whoa!" Someone jumped in between us and stopped Heichou's movements with only one hand. "I thought I told you boys to be on your best behaviour!"

"Tch," the short ass glared at me. "I was."

"Keyword _was_," you interjected, smirking devilishly.

"This bit-"

"Levi Ackerman!" Pixis bellowed and frowned deeply. "You are the leader of No Name! You should try leading them in the right direction instead of fighting with every bodyguard I assign."

He arched an eyebrow, daring to inspect his nails. "I have not fought with any past bodyguards."

"Oh yes you have," the old man grinned. "Just not as... hm, _physical _as you are with poor _."

"Why thank you, Mr. Pixis," you stated, completely missing the hidden joke.

Hanji snickered in the background while Eren awkwardly coughed.

"It was my pleasure," he smiled then turned to the 'leader', "and you, Levi, I am incredibly disappointed in you. It's not like you to get angry this quickly to the point where you'd hit a girl."

"People change," he dully responded. "Anything other life-changing advice you have to offer, Pixis?"

He simply shook his head and stroked his mustache. "Just try not to be _too rough _with her, understand?"

Levi nodded and we both ignored the stifled laughter coming from the witnesses surrounding us. With that said, the old man promptly left with a salute to who knows where.

"I think Mr. Pixis is the most interesting client yet!~" Hanji crazily exclaimed.

". . . . this is your first time working on field," you reminded her.

"I know! You always keep me in the laboratory, _. Sometimes, even a mad scientist like me gets bored all cooped up in there!" The brunette pouted.

"Is every person in this bodyguard group mentally insane?"

Eren stuttered out. "N-No, Hanji is actually nice-"

"You do know that's not my call, right," you continued to converse with her like you were talking to a toddler, ignoring the No Name members.

"Yeah, uh, but, you were able to persuade them to put me on field for today!"

". . . only because your seniors couldn't-"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Hanji sprinted to the window and randomly took out binoculars.

"I hear the lack of intelligent life in this building," Levi spat out, still pissed about earlier.

"Does that include yourself, huh?" You countered.

Before he could answer, Hanji half screamed, "_The Titans are here! Oh my gawd!_"

You blinked twice. Ha today not ended yet? Christ, the things you put up for work.

"D-Did someone say. . . **_Titans?!_**"

Someone aggressively shouted from behind you.

To your utmost surprise, it was Eren. It was like he switched personalities. His entire face looked full of rage, fists clenched to his sides.

"Goddammit," Levi exhaled, "you never mention _them _around Jaeger, dipshit."

"Hey, watch your mouth-"

"The Titans have come to attack once again!" Eren was still yelling dramatically as if he was some main character in a tragedy.

"Why the hell is everyone _shouting so **damn much?!**_" Jean burst out of his room, looking equally pissed as Levi. "Not all of us are goofing around and actually want to work!"

"What do you think _happened_, horse face?" Levi scoffed and gestured to the overly excited Hanji and raging Eren.

He rolled his eyes. "Is it the Tit-"

Levi stomped on his foot before he could finish his sentence and Jean yelped out in despair. "Idiot, we don't talk about them around Eren."

"Pl-Please spare me, Heichou," Jean pleaded while rubbing his foot.

"Nobody deserves my pity."

You narrowed your eyes.

"Hey, Mr Leader, why don't you try to be a good leader to the band? Have you ever thought of that?" You loudly said to overpower the rest of the noise in the room.

"I am by preventing more damage from this rogue side of Eren," Levi rolled his eyes. "You don't know No Name. You clearly have no right to judge us or how I lead."

"I don't need to know the band to know there's obvious disconnect here," you stated, folding your arms crossed.

"Perhaps this is just how we bond-"

"Bullshit."

"Tch. And just a while earlier you were reprimanding my sailor mouth."

"I use it at the right time unlike a certain rude person. Anyway, why is Eren freaking out so much about the T-I mean, um, _them_?"

"Why don't you ask the guy yourself?"

"He's still shouting about how he's going to kill _them_ all, Levi. 'Every last one of them!'."

"Fine. _They _are our rivals. The other top band. You see, Eren's mother died in a car accident. Eren believes the reason why she crashed was because _their _new hit song just came on the radio because that's the last thing he heard before the call crashed. And car, for that matter," he answered nonchalantly.

"Oh."

"Yes. Oh," he mimicked you. "Sometimes things are better off unsaid."

"Perhaps. Then again, secrets can be quite the burden to keep-"

"We_ all_ have **_secrets_**, _," he walked closer to you and slammed his hand on the wall just right of you.

You flinched and although he was short, Levi was still taller than you. Just a little. His dark eyes bored into yours, staring straight into your soul. You could feel his breath tickle the front of your face. Peppermint? You don't remember the last time you've been this close to someone's face of the opposite sex. The organ supplying your blood began to speed its tempo. Ba dum ba dum. Too close for your own comfort. You could see everything little detail of his face. From the point of his nose to the strange small scar embedded on the left side of his neck.

"However. . . . if you try to figure out _mine_," a sadistic smile crept on his face, "I won't hesitate to make your life a living hell."

* * *

A/N: Deepest apologies for the semi-hiatus, blame summer school. Since I do value my readers' safety from Satan and my own physical safety, I wrote this up instead of sleeping. I hope I did it justice. If you want a faster update, hit me up with as many reviews as possible. Surely, that'll grab my attention. I'm open to suggestions to like adding a character or doing something specific. Have a good day y'all. :)


End file.
